Ne pas respecter les règles
by Angelica R
Summary: [Post S3 pour OUAT & post S7 pour GOT] : UA. On sait que Rumplestiltskin a voyagé dans beaucoup de mondes au cours de sa longue vie. Et s'il avait rencontré Mélisandre ? Et si, après la mort de Neal, il avait tout fait pour retrouver la femme rouge pour lui demander de ramener son fils ? Rumbelle, Swanfire, OutlawQueen, Snowing & TinkHook en fond.


Ne pas respecter les règles.

[Post S3 pour OUAT & post S7 pour GOT] : UA. On sait que Rumplestiltskin a voyagé dans beaucoup de mondes au cours de sa longue vie. Et s'il avait rencontré Mélisandre ? Et si, après la mort de Neal, il avait tout fait pour retrouver la femme rouge pour lui demander de ramener son fils ? Rumbelle, Swanfire, OutlawQueen, Snowing & TinkHook en fond.

**ND'A :****Se concentre plus sur OUAT que sur GOT. Les seuls spoilers relatifs à GOT sont par rapport au fait que Mélisandre peut ressusciter les morts et qu'elle l'a fait avec Jon Snow. **

**Ne tient pas compte de l'intrigue de voyage dans le temps, et disons que Zelena est morte parce que je n'avais aucune idée de comment la caser dans l'intrigue (elle est heureuse aux Enfers avec Hadès, et puis voilà.) Et je ne tiens pas non plus compte de la saison 4.**

**Et c'est ma 250e s fic, ô joie !**

La première fois que Rumplestiltskin apparut à Volantis, il faisait froid, et c'était l'hiver.

Oh, pardon _l'Hiver_.

(La majuscule a son importance, croyez moi...)

C'était des siècles avant le début de la guerre des trônes, avant même la domination des Targaryen sur les sept couronnes.

Ned Stark, Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Yara Greyjoy, Robb Stark, Margaery Tyrell...

Aucun de ces gens n'étaient nés à ce moment-là, tout comme Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Snow White, Zelena, Killian Jones, et tant d'autres...

Pour dire vrai, Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas encore perdu/abandonné/laissé tombé son fils.

Il avait été appelé dans ce monde par des habitants nommés les « premiers hommes », qui avaient eu besoin de son aide pour détruire une entité maléfique, les « Marcheurs blancs », et il leur avait bien sûr prêté main-forte, en échange d'un peu de leur acier valyrien, qui aida bien plus tard Snow White et son prince à défaire la méchante reine et le roi Georges.

(Mais c'est une autre histoire.)

_§§§§_

Quand Rumplestiltskin retourna à Volantis une deuxième fois, l'Hiver était fini depuis des années.

Mélisandre avait vingt ans à l'époque (_réellement_ vingt ans, elle n'en avait pas juste l'air...)

Lorsque le sorcier retourna à Westeros, c'était un homme brisé par la disparition de son fils, mais aussi terriblement déterminé à le retrouver.

Les Targaryens étaient en place sur le trône, et Mélisandre venait tout juste de sortir de l'esclavage qu'elle avait connu pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie.

Mais de cela, le Ténébreux n'en avait rien à faire.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver un moyen de se rendre dans le monde sans magie, là où se trouvait Baelfire, et peut-être que ce monde si différent du sien lui offrirait un moyen de le faire.

Malheureusement, il lui apparut assez rapidement que ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait.

Pas de haricots magique, de baguettes permettant de créer des portails, non, il n'y avait rien de tout ça ici.

Pas non plus de sorciers, enfin, sauf si l'on exceptait ces serviteurs du « Maître de la Lumière ».

Il avait rencontré l'une d'entre elles, une prêtresse, assez jeune et assez distrayante, il devait le reconnaître.

Elle s'appelait Mélisandre, et il trouvait amusante et presque attendrissante la foi que cette fillette (il était désormais plus que centenaire, ne l'oubliez pas. Cela faisait déjà cent ans que Baelfire était loin de lui, perdu dans l'enfer de Neverland. Mais cela, Rumple l'ignorait) portait à ce Maître de la Lumière.

Pour lui, ignorant encore qu'il était du pouvoir véritable de ce dieu, cette foi se rapportait à celle que les gens de son monde pouvaient avoir dans les fées : une foi pure et sincère qui ne menait à rien, puisque les fées en question n'étaient pas aussi puissantes qu'elles prétendaient l'être, que ce soit par choix ou parce qu'elles étaient limitées par leur pouvoir ou leur sens moral, contrairement au Ténébreux.

« Notre maître nous a accordé le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, lui avait affirmé la jeune prêtresse, encore jeune et innocente, pleine d'illusions et de certitudes, qui n'était pas encore devenue la terrible femme brûleuse d'innocents et de petites filles (ça, ce serait pour plus tard, bien plus tard) ou la femme désabusée, qui après avoir tant cru en son dieu, avait fini par se dire qu'il n'y avait plus aucune raison de croire en celui-ci.

Pas après toutes les fausses promesses qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir.

Rumple avait souri.

Il n'avait pas ricané, ne l'avait pas regardée avec condescendance, non, il avait souri à la jeune femme avec amusement et un peu de mélancolie.

Il s'était reconnu en elle.

En celui qu'il était autrefois.

Avant.

Quand il n'était encore que ce simple tisseur qui avait accepté d'être maudit pour toujours pour pouvoir sauver la vie de son fils, avant, quand les ténèbres ne l'avaient pas encore complètement avalé, quand son fils était toujours là, _à ses côtés_, qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il n'avait pas encore peur de lui.

\- Voyez-vous cela... Et dites-moi, très chère, en avez-vous déjà fait l'essai au moins une fois ?

Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Les règles de la magie étaient très claires.

On ne peut pas forcer les gens à tomber amoureux.

On ne peut pas remonter le temps.

On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie.

Et, quant bien même cela puisse être possible, il y avait l'autre règle immuable de la magie : il y a toujours un prix à payer.

Une vie pour une vie.

C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait dans son monde.

Mélisandre avait froncé les sourcils de dépit.

\- Non ! Avait-elle reconnu. Mais, je sais que ça marche. »

Ils avaient parlé ensemble de nombreuses minutes, avaient bataillé pour déterminer si c'était possible ou non, et quand Rumplestiltskin était reparti chez lui, le souvenir de son fils disparu lui était revenu en mémoire, et il avait complètement oublié cette conversation.

Ce n'est que des siècles plus tard, après des circonstances tragiques, qu'il y repenserait enfin.

_§§§§_

Neal était mort.

Ça faisait déjà six mois qu'il était mort, et Rumplestiltskin n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

(S'il n'avait pas réussi à le faire complètement en trois cent ans d'existence, trois cent ans de séparation, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire.

Ce n'était certainement pas maintenant qu'il allait l'abandonner, le laisser tomber une nouvelle fois.

Quel genre de père était-il s'il abandonnait encore son fils ?)

Six mois qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de le faire revenir, épaulé bon gré mal gré par Emma Swan, par Belle, Hook et Tinkerbell.

(L'aide de Regina et des autres étant plus anecdotique qu'autre chose.)

Sans succès.

N'importe qui aurait pu s'y attendre, n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait accepté, n'importe qui aurait fini par arrêter cette quête insensée.

Mais pas lui.

Pas Rumplestiltskin, l'homme qui avait attendu trois cent longues années pour que soit lancée une malédiction et qu'il puisse enfin retrouver son fils adoré.

Toute cette attente, tout ces sacrifices, toutes ces souffrances, cela ne pouvait pas avoir été fait en vain !

Après la mort de Zelena, une fois que le corps de la sorcière avait été réduit en cendres, quelques heures seulement après la mort de Neal (il pouvait remercier la Sauveuse d'avoir réussi à récupérer la dague des mains de la sorcière de l'ouest. Personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur pour l'avoir tuée pour venger son fils désormais mort), il avait utilisé la magie pour réussir à préserver le corps de son fils et maintenir celui-ci dans un état « normal ».

Enfin, qui le faisait plus ou moins ressembler à quelqu'un d'encore vivant.

Et il avait commencé à parler de le ramener à la vie, ne pouvant pas accepter que les choses puissent rester ainsi.

Les fées avaient bien évidemment refusé de l'aider, à part Tinkerbell, et il ne leur en avait même pas voulu, parce qu'il savait que sa quête était sans issue.

Frankenstein non plus n'avait pas voulu participer, et au vu de ses mauvaises expériences passées, ce n'était pas particulièrement étonnant selon Gold.

_Quand c'est mort, c'est mort_, et il était en fait même surpris que Regina ne lui ait pas ressorti cette phrase. Sans doute voulait-elle ne plus penser au passé et savourer son tout nouveau bonheur avec Robin des bois.

Celle-ci avait accepté de l'assister, mais en réalité, les quatre personnes qui l'aidaient avec le plus d'ardeur (du moins, au début en tout cas), étaient Emma, Belle, Hook et Tinkerbell, et c'était parfaitement sensé.

Emma voulait ramener son ancien amour, celui qu'elle aimait toujours (puisqu'en fin de compte, Hook et elle avaient fini par comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être autre chose que des amis. Non pas que Gold en ait quelque chose à cirer, c'était leur vie, pas la sienne), le père de son fils, celui qui l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle avait retrouvé, puis reperdu, puis pardonné, puis encore perdu.

Belle voulait aider son époux, ramener son beau-fils, elle voulait réparer ce qui avait été détruit là-bas, dans la Forêt Enchantée, dans le caveau du Ténébreux.

Hook voulait retrouver son ami, celui qu'il avait espéré revoir pour la première fois à l'hôpital, avant que le cruel destin ne le lui enlève à nouveau. Tinkerbell poursuivait le même but, et c'était peut-être ça aussi qui les avait rapprochés, avec le temps.

Sauf que, depuis six mois, ils stagnaient.

Snow White et David lui avaient dit plusieurs fois que tout cela ne lui servait à rien, qu'il devait aller de l'avant, et il avait faillit leur rire au nez, eux les _héros_, qui avaient tout pour être heureux.

Qu'auraient-ils fait, eux, s'il s'était agi de leur fille ou encore de leur fils ?

Oh, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils avaient raison, mais cela ne voulait pas non plus qu'il avait forcément _tort_, pas vrai ?

_§§§§_

Emma avait été la première à essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il s'obstinait pour rien.

Ils étaient tout deux dans la boutique du sorcier, vide, le corps de Neal allongé sur un lit dans l'arrière-boutique, toujours préservé de la décomposition par le sortilège de Rumplestiltskin.

Les yeux de la Sauveuse étaient rougis quand elle arriva dans la boutique, et Gold comprit immédiatement sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler.

Elle était à bout.

« Ça fait six mois Gold... Avait-elle dit, les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes. Il faut que vous le laissiez partir.

\- Jamais ! Avait déclaré le sorcier, furieux qu'elle puisse seulement penser à cette possibilité.

\- Il est trop tard maintenant ! On a tenté tout ce qu'on a pu, mais on ne peut plus rien faire, d'accord ? C'est fini ! Il faut qu'on tourne la page, qu'on aille de l'avant.

\- Vous voulez dire, qu'on _l'oublie_, Miss Swan ?

\- Non. Aller de l'avant, ce ne serait pas oublier, ce serait _avancer_. Vous comprenez ? Guérir, aller mieux. Passer à autre chose. Vous savez, Belle est inquiète pour vous, elle a peur que vous ne finissiez par vous perdre complètement, elle a peur de vous perdre.

Il le savait déjà, elle le lui avait dit, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils _disparaître_ complètement.

\- Il est hors de question que j'arrête.

\- Ça fait six mois déjà.

\- Miss Swan, six mois représentent peut-être beaucoup pour vous, mais pas pour moi. N'oubliez pas que j'ai pu attendre trois cent ans la première fois pour retrouver mon fils. Je suis prêt à attendre au moins aussi longtemps si c'est pour réussir à le faire revenir.

\- Neal est _mort_ ! Dit-elle enfin. Et ça fait six mois que nous tous, nous nions complètement cet état de fait. Parce que nous sommes tous des lâches, tous autant que nous sommes, et que nous ne pouvons pas voir la vérité en face.

Ça fait six mois, lâcha-t-elle, la voix tremblante, que mon fils me demande tout les jours quand son père va rentrer à la maison, et que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Et maintenant, Henry en est à me demander _en pleurant_ quand on va enfin _enterrer _son père et le pleurer pour de bon, et arrêter de nous voiler la face, et de courir après un fantôme, une chimère.

J'ai déjà dit trois fois à mon fils que son père était mort. La première fois, c'est parce que j'étais trop lâche pour lui dire la vérité. La deuxième fois, je le pensais vraiment, je croyais vraiment qu'il était mort. Et la troisième fois, _il ne se souvenait même pas de lui_ !

Je n'en peux plus de voir l'espoir mourir dans les yeux d'Henry, je n'en peux plus de lui infliger cette torture quotidienne. Ça ne peut plus continuer...

\- Et quoi, Miss Swan ? Vous me demandez d'abandonner mon fils une nouvelle fois ? De le laisser tomber et sombrer comme vous l'avez fait quand Tamara... »

Emma serra alors soudainement les poings, si violemment que les jointures de ceux-ci en devinrent blanches, et son regard se remplit de fureur.

« Ne finissez pas cette phrase, Gold, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale, sinon, je vous jure que, Ténébreux ou pas, je vous fiche mon poing dans la gueule. »

Par précaution, le sorcier se tut.

« Je suis désolé...

\- Vous savez quoi ? Faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'abandonne ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Mr Gold, pour essayer de réussir à faire l'impossible, parce que moi, j'avoue que je n'arrive plus à tenir comme ça ! »

Elle sortit de la boutique en claquant la porte avec fracas, et le sorcier ne chercha même pas à la retenir.

_§§§§_

Quand le Ténébreux se pointa à l'appartement d'Emma et de ses parents, il s'attendait à être mal reçu.

Une Emma Swan énervée et fatiguée, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes qu'elle avait versées, ne fut effectivement pas des plus accueillantes à son égard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Je suis venu m'excuser... Et parler, aussi. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui ouvrit complètement la porte, le laissant entrer.

Alors qu'il l'observait plus attentivement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de colère en elle.

Seulement de la lassitude.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et elle soupira.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui... On ne peut pas le ramener, on a tout essayé, la magie est implacable à ce sujet. Il y a toujours un prix à payer, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris... Une vie pour une vie, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ici.

\- Dans notre monde, oui, reconnut-il, avant qu'une lueur n'apparaisse dans ses yeux.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Je vous l'ai dit, on ne peut rien faire.

\- Je... j'ai peut-être une idée. »

Dans son esprit apparut l'image de la femme rouge, et lentement, un fol et tenu espoir reprit force et vie en lui.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

_§§§§_

Le voyage jusqu'à Westeros ne fut pas extrêmement complexe à réaliser, une fois qu'ils eurent utilisés un des nombreux chapeaux de Jefferson qu'Emma avait imprégné de sa magie.

La vraie difficulté fut de retrouver Mélisandre.

(Oui, il savait qu'elle était en vie, le temps de leur discussion avait aussi été à propos de son fameux collier lui conférant une longue vie pour un temps encore indéfini.)

Quand ils la trouvèrent, ils firent face à une femme fatiguée et désabusée qui, même si elle venait tout juste d'accomplir un exploit dont elle se pensait encore incapable quelques heures plus tôt, ne croyait plus en rien.

Qu'elle le reconnaisse immédiatement malgré les années passées, malgré son changement d'apparence, surprit Rumplestiltskin, qui lui exposa rapidement les raisons de leur venue.

La femme rouge les regarda d'un air morne.

« Je ne peux pas vous aider...

\- Pourquoi cela ? L'avait interrogé le pirate.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? Avait demandé Emma, bien plus vindicative qu'auparavant, rien à voir avec le zombie qu'elle avait été pendant ces derniers jours.

Cette femme était leur dernière chance de sauver Neal, elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser filer comme ça.

Mélisandre soupira.

\- Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, mon monde a besoin de moi. »

C'était un mensonge grossier.

Westeros se moquait bien de la femme rouge, qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt n'était pas son problème, et certains de ses habitants auraient plutôt préférés la voir mourir.

« Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous force à rester ici sans pouvoir en partir pendant au moins quelques jours ?

\- La guerre contre les marcheurs blancs, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler avant ?

Rumple cligna des yeux.

\- _Encore _? Je croyais que vos ancêtres, les premiers hommes, les avaient anéantis pour de bon il y a des siècles. Je le sais, _j'étais là _!

\- C'est quoi des marcheurs blancs ? Fit Henry avec curiosité.

\- Ce sont des morts-vivants, répondit son grand-père. Des... des sortes de zombies. Très durs à tuer, quand on n'a pas de magie, ou d'acier valyrien sous la main. Ou du feu.

\- C'est comme les ogres ces saloperies, ça réapparaît tout les cinq cent ou mille ans, c'est ça ? Marmonna Emma.

\- On dirait bien... Donc, si je comprends tout, vous ne voulez pas m'aider à ramener mon fils à la vie à cause d'eux ? Parce que vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre monde être en péril ?

\- Oui.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, s'il n'y a que ça... »

Claquant des doigts, il utilisa sa magie, faisant exactement ce qu'il avait fait des siècles plus tôt pendant la première guerre des ogres, alors qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir ses pouvoirs de Ténébreux, et détruisit d'un seul coup _tout_ les Marcheurs Blancs.

Ainsi, sous les yeux ébahis de Mélisandre, des soldats de la garde de nuit et des sauvageons, les marcheurs présents de l'autre côté du mur s'écroulèrent tous au même moment en hurlant, y compris le terrible roi de la nuit.

Tout les Marcheurs Blancs s'éteignirent alors à cet instant précis, en brûlant.

Mélisandre regarda alors Rumplestiltskin avec un mélange d'horreur, de fascination et d'admiration.

« Comment... comment avez-vous...

\- J'ai utilisé de la magie. Je vous expliquerai plus tard comment ça marche, pour l'instant, nous avons plus urgent à faire. Alors, lui fit-il en souriant. Venez-vous ? »

Elle regarda une dernière fois les cadavres des marcheurs blancs, cette fois-ci morts pour de bon et _pour toujours_, du moins l'espérait-elle, et elle hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Je viens. »

_§§§§_

Face au corps sans vie de Neal Cassidy, Mélisandre ne pouvait qu'être impressionnée.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il se conserve aussi bien ? Quelle technique avez-vous utilisé ? »

Surtout que cela devait apparemment faire _plusieurs_ _mois_ que l'homme était décédé, si elle en croyait ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« J'ai utilisé un sortilège, se contenta de répondre Gold. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est la magie de mon monde qui m'a permis de le faire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Si vos pouvoirs sont si puissants que vous puissiez détruire d'un seul geste _tout _les Marcheurs Blancs existants et permettre à un cadavre de ne pas se décomposer, comment se fait-il que vous ayez besoin de mon aide pour ramener votre fils à la vie ?

\- Contrairement à votre monde, nous, nous avons des règles en ce qui concerne la magie. Ramener les morts à la vie en fait partie, c'est impossible pour nous de le faire.

\- Et vous pensez que _moi_ je le peux ?

\- Ma magie a marché dans votre monde, j'imagine donc que la votre peut également fonctionner ici. »

Elle acquiesça, pensive.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez le ramener ? Lui demanda Emma avec l'expression de celle qui a perdu espoir depuis longtemps, et qui n'a plus droit qu'à un dernier essai avant de définitivement abandonner.

\- Oui, affirma Mélisandre, je peux. Après tout, elle avait déjà ramené Jon Snow, elle pouvait réussir une nouvelle fois. La véritable question, c'est de savoir si cela va fonctionner ou non. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'un groupe de personnes aussi important la regardait avec tellement d'espoir dans les yeux, et c'était pour exactement la même raison, même si ce n'était pas dans les mêmes circonstances.

_Tu peux le faire._

_Le Maître de la Lumière t'en a donné le pouvoir._

_Ça a déjà marché une fois, ça peut marcher à nouveau_.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença le rituel.

_§§§§_

Quelques heures plus tard, Neal Cassidy ouvrit enfin les yeux pour la première fois depuis six mois.

Durant les premières secondes, personne n'osa faire un seul mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'Henry, d'un pas hésitant, ne se rende en direction de son père pour serrer celui-ci dans ses bras.

Abasourdi, ce dernier resta figé pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Son regard s'assombrit alors.

« Qui a payé cette fois ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse, presque _accusatrice_. »

Il y avait de quoi, après son expérience désastreuse quand à la magie et la résurrection, on pouvait comprendre que ce soit sa première pensée.

« Personne, rétorqua Mélisandre, pas cette fois en tout cas. »

Neal cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Il était en vie, et ça n'aurait _jamais_ dû arriver.

L'ancien Lost Boy fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées en constatant qu'en plus de son fils, il y avait autour de lui son père, Emma, Belle et beaucoup d'autres personnes.

Il se leva, encore estomaqué d'être de nouveau en vie, et tenta de comprendre comment ça avait pu arriver.

Quand il vit Emma s'avancer vers lui, quand il vit ses yeux rougis et fatigués, et surtout son sourire heureux et _soulagé_, il décida de laisser ces considérations-là de côté.

Pour l'instant du moins.

Il eut un sourire.

« Salut Emma...

\- Neal... Tu es vivant ?

Plus qu'une question rhétorique, c'était plutôt une demande de confirmation.

\- On dirait bien. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se jeta dans ses bras, commençant à doucement sangloter.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle. »

Et ce fut tout.

C'était parfaitement suffisant, pour l'instant en tout cas.

Il était vivant, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Jetant un regard devant lui, il vit son père qui souriait lui aussi, et son sourire s'élargit encore, alors qu'il commençait à comprendre ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui.

Il l'avait _sauvé_.

Et apparemment, pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas fait de la mauvaise manière.

Rumple, apaisé en comprenant qu'ils avaient enfin réussi, se retourna vers Mélisandre.

« Merci.

\- Vous avez sauvé mon monde. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier. »

Le sorcier eut un sourire amusé en se rendant compte que, pour une fois, il avait bien fait de ne pas suivre les règles, pour une fois.


End file.
